forevernightrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Celeste (Aenira) Winters
Appearance Aneira has short black hair, that curves around her face and large light gold eyes. Her complexion is a soft copper color, though she is usually very pale from being indoors often. She stands at 5'0, and is more curvy than slender, her a round face and an expression of almost constant annoyance or boredom. Under her figure is a decent layer of muscle she gains from doing housework. Aneira wears hand me downs and self made clothing, so its usually ragged and much patched over. Browns and grays mostly, sometimes blacks are the colors with adorn her being, as she isn't allowed to wear bright colors. She walks with purpose, or slowly, dragging her feet as she glowers about. Her voice usually comes in a drawl, usually a bored, sardonic drawl, and her anger shows itself in sarcastic snarls that rarely cause her to raise her voice. She has a lovely, husky singing voice, and prefers boy clothing to girl clothing. Personality Aneira's main motivation is to leave the Territory she's in and find a nice place to live that isn't Hayll. Aneira hates her Territory and most of the people in it. She is very smart, but a bit callous. Having been under watch, a servant and a bit of a slave her entire existence, Aneira has become adept at spying, stealing and hiding, lying, cheating and misdirecting. She cared about those who have her back, mainly the kitchen staff, other than that, everyone else can go jump in a lake. Aneira holds a firm belief that most people are jerks or idiots, and many are both. She sees absolutely no reason to respect anyone who hasn't proven they are worth it, and though she is plenty fearful of pain, she hides her fear behind a layer of sarcasm, that also tends to cover her despair. Anger is a crutch for her, keeping her upright when it might seem there is nothing else to live for. She is quick to learn new things, and picks up random hobbies to keep herself from being bored and to distract herself from her situation. Has no wish to ever rule anyone or anything, wants to keep her head down and get away if she gets the chance without anyone getting hurt. History Celeste Winters was born to a wealthy aristo couple who began to garner others against many of the things they felt were wrong with their Territory. They didn't belong to the hundred families, and were not seen as much of a threat...until they bought and freed a whole lot of slaves. Suddenly the Winter family was a problem... Celeste's parents, Derren and Carrie, had only two children, Celeste, whom they secretly hoped would become a good Queen for their land, and Tempest, a high spirited Black Widow who was seven hundred years her sisters senior. Tempest was already helping Celeste's parents put together spells when their home was raided. Celeste was taken from her family, Tempest was killed as a 'traitor', Derren was ringed and thrown into slavery and Carrie was kicked out of the Territory. The raid had been ordered by one of the hundred families, who wanted things to remain the same. Celeste had just made her Birthright offering when it happened, and was only seven. The family in question decided to keep Celeste alive, for several reasons. One, to always remind the Queen in power that they'd been the one to help her by taking out a danger to her, and two, to have Celeste as hostage against the Queen. The family in question didn't have any Queens in their lineage, and wanted to keep the girl as leverage, she could be used as a pawn if necessary in the future. So Celeste became a servant in their home. But they knew she was a danger. They kept her away from everyone, no one was allowed to see her or be near her except the staff. A member of the family was always present when she met a new staff member, to ensure there was no bonding. Celeste was given a new name, Aneira, though she held onto her own name, privately carving it into the floor under her bed so she'd never forget. And she never did. Celeste (now Aneira) had a mind like a steel trap, and no matter what she was told, or how she responded, she always remembered her parents dream. And while she always said it was stupid of them to get themselves into trouble for others, part of her understood and mourned for their failed attempt to help the Territory. It infuriated her, however, that no one had helped THEM. So she hated Hayll, hated its people who'd turned on her family, and spoke truly only with a few members of the kitchen staff who felt sorry for the orphaned Queen. It helped her likability that she threw herself into her work like she was born to it, and quickly became a pro at cooking. She picked up hearth craft swiftly and with ease, saying she loved its versatility. She scorned other castes, saying hearth crafts practicality made it more useful than anything else she could be learning. She finished her chores quickly, often times, and so found time to pick up and grow bored of many other skills in her spare time, spare time she made sure the household never learned on. These skills included pickpocketing, eavesdropping, stealing, lock picking, amongst the more mundane sketching, snow ball throwing, singing and violin playing. (The violin she stole from time to time from a cousin of the family who stayed on occasion and never noticed the thing was gone). Her hope of escaping after she'd made her Offering was liberally dashed when at 600 she was fitted with a tracking bracelet, a silver chain bracelet that was spelled to warn the one holding its tracker whenever she left the house. Recent Events As a servant in the Winters home Aenira came into contact with a Warlord Prince Pleasure Slave, who was given to the winters family as a gift, The two became friends and the bond between Warlord Prince and Queen was formed, Archer taught Aenira craft and sneaked food out to her after she had been locked up for disobeying the families rules of the house. Some weeks later Helena Satine's Spell spread across Draega and freed every slave in the city, Aenira and Archer both made their escape in the confusion, both wishing to leave the 'service' of the tyranical Winters family, chase was given and in the conflict Celeste made the Offering to the Darkness and came away with the Ebon Gray. She was unsure and unaccustomed to bareing so much power, and after the initial outporing of craft that allowed both her and Archer to get away from the riots and those chasing them safely, she had to spend some time recovering. During her recover Archer left their hideout to spend an afternoon outdoors, when he returned Aenira was gone, along with their friend Jael. It turned out that Aenira had been seized by an armed guard of the District Queen, Aenira though weakened still managed to kill several of the guards before she was taken into custody. Thus their retribution was harsh, and she was tortured and beaten severely whilst in their care. After being interrogated for information on the slave rebellion eventually, Celeste succumbed to her wounds and died. Thread Timeline #Talking to Strangers #Working out the Anger #Against the Rules #Dark, Cold and Alone #A Lesson In Craft #Breaking Free #Following a Firestorm #Chopping out the Guilty Category:Characters